Adventuring, Exploring and Quests
On SOTS, player character are permitted to do almost anything their character is capable of doing within reason such as become a farmer, opening a shop, exploring a ruined fortress in a forest, hunt monsters, have children, get married, become a noble through honourable work.....or perhaps kill the noble to take his place? Of course with such freedom like there is in real life, every choice your character makes can have serious consequences which in the end, can easily lead to your character's death. Example of possible activities For those who are not sure what the full extent of your freedom grants you on TS, this will be a list of examples to demonstrate what your character can do Adventuring If you have ever played RPG's like Skyrim than you feel at home with adventuring. Athrunial is ancient and its lands are vast with thousands of years worth of old ruins just waiting to be explored but be careful for they can have many dangers within their walls, is the danger worth the possible rewards at the end? Like Skyrim, actually clearing out a dungeon or ruins will net you loot, XP and Gil at the end and possibly even secrets! Adventuring can be a great way to earn income in the early game If player characters party up and worth together. Adventurer's Guild For those who like the rush of danger and adventuring but like things a bit more structured and perhaps an objective to work towards, the Adventurer's Guild is a good way to earn income as well as keeping a good reputation compared to an Adventurer who tends to work outside the system, these Adventurers are often given horrible reputations by the common people. Adventurers whom work under the Guild are paid to take requests sent by the common people which can vary from escort duty, investigation, low tier monster slaying, gathering resources etc. Adventurers whom work for the Guild are sometimes seen as sellswords and mercenaries Guild of Monster Hunters It's exactly as its sounds, If your one of those people who enjoy preparing your equipment, crafting items for a hunt and hunting down dangerous and large creatures that are a challenge to hunt than this Guild is the place for you. Characters whom want to join however should have decent stats by the time they apply. The Guild of Monsters pays well, especially to higher ranked Hunter whom can gain access to materials for rare weapons and armour far quicker than other characters through hunting and carving up rare creatures. Become a Squire or Soldier It's certainly easy for a character to join to the local guard or army and make a decent living performing an honourable profession, keeping the city and the roads safe from thieves, bandits and creatures. Becoming a squire is more difficult but certainly, doable, especially in Ivalice where one can go to a Knight Academy to be trained as a squire. Of course, becoming a soldier, a squire or eventually, Knights grants you the title of nobility which means you gain prestige, honour, a higher rank in the military, meaning more pay and dpending on the situation and If you do a good job, you can gifted with land from which you can build anything you want on it.....literally.....welll within reason. Become an Apprentice in a craft Sure it might be the most fun usually to play a combat oriented character but that doesn't mean you can't get enjoyment out of playing a craftsman like a blacksmith or ab alchemist. You can easily make a living creating and selling arms and armour to players and all those around you or If your an alchemist, you can make vital herbs that are the only things that can heal a character or add/remove buffs/debuffs. An alchemist can easily make a living as well by brewing alcohol and sell it to the local tavern or guard barracks, after all who doesn't enjoy a cold after a long day at work? Become a Breeder or farmer ' Probably not as appealing as other professions sure but providing food for yourself, your family and your kingdom is a mighty important task and without the farmers to provide such food, you will be surprised how fast a Kingdom can fall. Breeding often goes hand in hand with farming as breeding is usually only possible on farms or ranches but the amount of income a Breeder can make is nearly unlimited depending on what there breeding. High quality war horses are always in high demand due to war but If a Breeder can breed exotic and dangerous mounts like Griffens, Ravatars(winged raptors) and even Orc's, they pay out can certainly be worth the hassle Become an Engineer If you enjoy contributing to the world building aspect of an RP, this job could fit you easily, especially If you enjoy constructing structures or just want to have tons of cool structures to live in or rent out. Engineers are also inventors who can invent many new inventions which can revolutionize the world. Different thread types On Sins of the Soulless, there are three role playing modes for which you and your character can participate in, they are the following, * Dungeon Master/Story Master(DM/SM) -''' These are dungeons, or events ran exclusively by either a Dungeon Master whom handles dungeons and Quests and Story Masters whom run Story Events for the main storyline or other events, a Dungeon Master can function as a Story Master if required. All Dungeon and Story Master events can rely HEAVILY on your Masteries, your character's equipment and their Lore. Remember that DM and SM's have complete control over the thread or Event and their word is final, they will determine If your character for example, hits an Orc depending on your character's mastery, equipment and the situation at hand, which also includes determining if your character dies * 'Partial Free Roam(PR) - '''This type of threads functions similarly to Free Roam threads, however, a player may request a DM or SM to spice up their thread per say, adding in unpredictable events or actions and can make Masteries, Equipment and/or Lores necessary. * '''Free Roam(FR) -' These are regular threads that do not require a DM/SM and Masteries are not necessarily important within reason, this allows creative freedom, allowing one to do what they want within reason. Threads that involve's combat should have the participants come to an agreement before hand on how the fights should be treated to avoid unfairness or irritation by the other participants. '''Threads types * Story Threads -''' They are always under Story Masters(SM) usually * 'Questing Threads -' Threads that primary involve one or a party going on a journey to complete a goal set by an NPC or the party itself. These threads can often be DM, PR and FR, however, reards besides Gil and XP can only be obtained in a thread monitored or ran by a DM or SM * 'Regular Threads -' Just your character doing what they want what they can do realistically within reason either by themselves or with other characters. * 'Monthly Event Threads -' These are special threads can only appear once a month. These threads do not function as regular RP threads as your character can leave and enter as much as they wish. Finishing or completing a Monthly Event can result in your character obtaining special gear, weapons or other rewards you can often only get there. * 'DM Challenge Threads -' These are special limited time threads that are run by DM's whom often create difficult questing threads or boss battles where players must team up to defeat the boss or complete the quest. Technically speaking, it is impossible to fail a DM Challenge Thread for even If your character dies, you can still try again after the cool down has been completed. Cool downs are decided by the DM whom decided when a Character can rejoin the thread again. Character death can be permanent however If states in the rules. '''Thread Rewards When a thread is completed and reported into the correct area on the forums, a staff member will review your thread and will grant your character Gil, XP and M(buildable Materials) depending on the effort and quality of the thread. This system was preferred over a set system where a player would receive a fixed amount of Gil and XP per post due to the clear evidence shown on other RP's where it became a grind fest to earn experience and money which is not the main focus here. Items and certain abilities can only be earned in a DM/SM thread or a PR thread where the thread is monitored by a DM/SM. Things such as titles, promotions ownership or constructions of a building can only occur in a DM/SM thread or a PR thread. Attempting to cheat or abusement of the system will have you banned. Category:Gamplay Mechanic